A Sharp Love
by RenaRocks
Summary: Renee has gone through yet another divorce. When she thought things couldn't get any worse they do! She's walking home and a man is following her. That is until a mysterious stranger decides to walk her home and change her fate forever... Aro x Renee... Ya I know it's weird.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:****So I was bored and decided to write some fan fiction. Well actually this was inspired by something Cyanide 6 wrote on fanfiction. Net. I liked the story and saw that it was the only one for this pairing and there needed to be more. After some research I finally figured out where the Volturi's wives came into the books. For this we shall pretend they don't exist, because I don't care to acknowledge their existence. Well you've listened to enough of my ramblings, now on to the story.**

**Chapter 1**

Renee let a small sigh escape her lips as she stared out the window. Since her and Phil had divorced nothing had been right. Her life and once again become dull and boring. Bella didn't even visit her anymore. It'd been two years since she'd run off and married Edward. She didn't say anything, because she figured they were still in their honeymoon phase and shouldn't be disturbed. It had taken all her self control not to call her daughter the moment her and Phil split, but she couldn't do that to her daughter. No, that would be too cruel. She would let her daughter thing that she was happily married for a while longer.

Renee glanced up from the book she'd been staring at and looked around the room. There was nothing out of place in the library, but something was off, she could sense it. Slowly she closed her book and stood up. The suffocating air of the library was starting to get to her and she couldn't stand it. Plus, the library was closing now since it was well into the night. She'd have to be careful walking home.

The cool air outside hit her skin causing her to shiver. She started off down her path and hoped that there would be no interruption. Her prayers seemed to be ignored when she heard footsteps behind her. At first she ignored them, but slowly they grew louder and louder until they were barely five feet behind her.

Luckily there were coming up to a gas station. Without another thought she sped up her movements and made her move into the gas station. She pretended to look around the isle for food. The fact that the person had decided to follow her into the gas station didn't allude her mind. She had to think of something to do and fast.

She reached to her left and picked a bag of chips off the shelf and looked around. Her eyes met that of a handsome man. She was slightly startled as he smiled at her. Her eyes wandered up and down his figure. He had a youthful face and posture. His long black hair shimmered in the light. She glanced back up at his eyes and was startled by the color of black they were. They were almost pitch black.

She caught herself staring and looked down at the floor ashamed. _For Christ's sake Renee! You're acting like a cougar! _

"Hello." Renee looked up at the man who had just said hi to her and had a smile on his face.

"Hi," she said back, hoping that this conversation was over.

"Why is a young lady such as yourself walking the streets at such a dangerous time of night?" The look in his eyes said that he was dead serious, but Renee burst out laughing anyways. She hadn't had anyone call her young in so long that it sort of shocked her.

When she finally regained composure, she saw that the man was not pleased. "Sorry, it's been a long time since someone's failed that bad at flattery."

"So this means I've already failed in my attempts to… woo you as the kids would say it."

Renee suppressed the loud chuckled that threatened to pass her lips. "I think I'm a little old for you," she said giggling.

"Ages can surprise you Miss… Dare I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Renee and I think it's only fair that you tell me yours."

"Aro and I know it's a funny name."

"It's a little rare, but I've heard worse." Renee offered him a small smile.

"So Renee, would you like someone to walk you home?" He glanced over to the man that had followed her into the gas station and frowned. "It's a dangerous time, there could be murderers lurking ready to pounce on a girl."

Renee thought about it a moment. "I guess you could walk me home." She glanced nervously over at the man that'd been following her.

"Well then let's go." Aro followed Renee out of the store and spared the man one last glance. He couldn't have another man stealing his prey now, especially when he was so very thirsty.

As they walked down the sidewalk Renee couldn't help but feel very nervous. There was a long silence that had settled over them and it was finally broke by Aro.

"I noticed there was a man following you when you came into the gas station."

"I noticed too, but tried to ignore it. I was going to call my friend to drive me home if he didn't stop following me."

Aro suppressed a frown. To think that his perfect prey had almost gotten away! "Well it looks like he didn't follow us."

"Thankfully," Renee added. "Ah here's my house!"

Aro looked up and frowned. Soon it would be time to kill her. He was sort of sad that he wouldn't get more time to play with his prey. He never did.

Renee rummaged through her pockets and withdrew a key. She unlocked the door and was happy to be in the warmth of her home. Not forgetting herself she turned back to her companion.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or tea?" She gave him a warm smile. It was the least she could do to thank him.

"Tea would be lovely," he said, practically purring the words.

She walked away from the door leaving him to walk in and close the door himself. He walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools. His tongue glided over his lips in anticipation. Renee finished warming the water and walked over to where Aro sat. She placed the cup in front of him and held a tea bag out for him to take. Their finger brushed as he took it.

Aro frowned. No, he would not be killing this woman tonight. Things had become far too interesting now. A smile graced his lips. He would enjoy the new game that he was going to create. This would be his revenge on the Cullen's. He would destroy their family though Edward's dear mother-in-law.

**A/N: For any wondering Aro appears as he should in this fan fiction. His age appears to be somewhere in his twenties. Not like in the movie where they made him older than he should be. I really have no idea how this story is going so far and it's driving me insane. I hope to god I did a good job.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Soooooooooo last chapter. Kind of a cliffhanger? Ok I hated last chapter. Maybe I'll make this one better.**

**Chapter 2**

After Aro left he started running back to where he was supposed to meet Marcus and Caius. When he arrived they looked impatient and grumpy.

"Where have you been," Marcus hissed. "And why do you smell similar to Bella?"

Aro flashed a smile. "You'd never guess who I ran into today. Bella's mother."

Marcus snorted and Caius just stood there silently. "You're going to play with her, aren't you?" Marcus already know what Aro was going to do, but he wanted it to be confirmed.

"Oh not just play my dear Marcus," Aro purred. "I'm going to win her heart over and turn her into one of us. Then, when I'm done with her, I'll send her to the Cullen's front doors."

Marcus growled under his breath and was about to say something but Caius beat him to it. "You do realize this could start a war right?"

"That's the point! They won't have just reason to start the fight this time. It'll be all their fault if a war breaks out and we can use this opportunity to get what we want!"

Caius and Marcus exchanged glances. They didn't like where this was going. "I don't think this is a good idea," Caius said.

Aro snorted. "I will handle it all by myself, so you guys don't need to worry about it." Marcus and Caius took that as good enough and dropped the subject. "So, are we ready to go eliminate those annoying vampires that have been plaguing the area?"

Renee stared at the table for a long time. Her mind was still reeling from that fact that she just agreed to go out with a guy that looked half her age. _You are such a couger! _Renee grimaced. It was beyond her understanding. He asked her out! When he left he even asked her for her number. Of course she gave it to him. _It's not like a small hook up with a younger man will actually lead to anything. He's probably looking for the experience._

She sighed and walked to her bedroom. Tomorrow would be another day.

Renee walked out her front door and into the warm summer air. Tonight she was meeting up with Aro, but before she could do that she had to go to babysit some kids for a friend. She jumped in her car and away she went. It was a fairly short drive, only about 15 minutes.

She climbed out of her car and made her way to the door. She tapped the door bell and waited. Soon the door opened and her friend, Stacy, appeared. "Hey Renee, come on in."

Renee followed Stacy into the house and then into the kitchen. There were two cups of coffee sitting on the table. Renee smiled and picked up her cup.

She took a sip and said, "You really know me too well Stace."

"That's what friends are for." Stacy gave her a wink and took a long drink of her own coffee. "So what's new in your life?"

Finally she could some clean to someone. "Well, I got a date tonight." Stacy smiled and was about to ask more questions, but Renee continued talking. "It's with a guy way younger than me."

"Taking my advice finally?"

It took all of Renee's control not to roll her eyes at that. "It just happened. It's not like I planned it like some people I know." She shot Stacy a dirty look.

"Hey, younger guys really know how to deal is Ren. Maybe if you're lucky he'll bring you to bed tonight." Stacy winked and her and laughed.

"Oh god! I wouldn't even dare dream about that! He's way too young for me Stac. Maybe I should just call and cancel." Renee grabbed her bag and sorted through it looking for her phone. Just her luck! It wasn't in her bag.

"Calm down Renee, everything will be fine. I'm sure he'll wait a couple of dates before taking you to home base. You'll probably just hit first tonight. Second if you're lucky. Maybe even third."

"Oh my god, you can't be serious. I would never go to third or second on my first date with a guy!"

"Maybe you should try it once then." Stacy lifted the cup and took another drink before glancing at the time. "Shit! I have to go now. Make sure not to talk about your sex life in front of my kid. I don't need him permanently scarred."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she yelled to her friend as she left. Today was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Umm… well that was certainly interesting. So how far will Renee get? Send in some reviews of what you'd like to see!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So… I'm going to try and write some of this, but I doubt it'll be good. Proof that I love my readers. I spent 3 hours recovering this word document because I accidentally deleted it.**

**Chapter 3**

Renee got home and practically collapsed on the couch. She'd forgotten how tiring kids could be. It was about now she was thanking herself that she'd never had more kids. _Bella, I wonder how you're doing right now. _She rose from the couch and dug her phone out of her pants. She'd be calling Bella today. There were no secrets between them, so she had to tell her daughter everything that was going on.

After three rings Renee was starting to get a little nervous. Finally there was the sound of someone answering. "Hello," Bella answered. "Mom?"

"Hey honey. I was just calling to see how you were doing."

"Me and Edward are doing great mom. You sound a little upset, are you ok?"

Renee bit her lip. It would be now or never. "Well, a while back something happened that I never told you about." When Bella didn't say anything Renee continued talking. "Phil and I got a divorce."

There's was a long pause before Bella answered. "What happened?"

"I don't know. We were doing fine and then he just wanted to get a divorce. It wasn't until a little while afterwards that I found out that he'd remarried as soon as we were legally divorced."

There was an audible sigh on the other end. "Well, I guess it wasn't your fault. He probably didn't deserve you anyways. How long ago did you split?"

Renee bit her bottom lip. "About a year ago."

"Have you dated since then?"

"Well, see that's what I was calling about. I've got a date tonight and I'm nervous."

"Who's the guuuuuy?"

"See that's the problem. He's a lot younger than me. We met at a gas station a couple of days ago. Don't even start on how classy it is to pick a guy up at a gas station."

"Maybe that's what you need mom. Dating younger can sometimes be a good thing. So what's his name and what's he look like?"

"Well his name is Aro and he is hot. His eyes are a dark brown and his face was pale. He had long black hair that shaped his face nicely."

"He sounds good looking mom. What's he like?"

"He's kind of a charmer and definitely pays attention to detail. He's a funny person. There's just something about him that's comforting."

"Well, he sounds like he's good for you mom. Call me after the date and let me know how things go."

"Can do. Talk to you later."

"Bye mom."

Renee hung up and just stood there for a minute. She'd finally told Bella and it'd gone better than she'd hoped. She'd viewed her daughter as almost a best friend and finally they were back to being like friends.

Renee walked into her bedroom and dug through her closet. She needed something slightly subtle and made her look young. Her light blue dress looked too formal, so she decided against that. The little black dress showed a little too much for the first date and made her look like she wanted to get some tonight. The green dress was just ugly. Renee bit her lip and grabbed her red dress out of the closet. It didn't show too much and it was a fairly calm red.

With a nod she'd decided to wear it. She slipped it on and dug her red shoes out of her closet. They hugged her ankles and made her look a little taller. A smile graced her lips. _Time for makeup._ Renee decided to go with simple make up this evening. Eye line, mascara, and lip stick was all she wore. She didn't need to look desperate on the first date.

The door bell rang and she started to panic. She wasn't expecting him for about another ten minutes, but when she opened the door, there he was.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I'm a little early."

"That's fine. Come on in." Renee left the door open and moved back to the hallway.

Aro followed her and smiled. "I was thinking that we could maybe go see a movie instead of going out to dinner. Maybe we could stay here and I could cook for you."

Renee was utterly surprised at the change in plans. "Oh, sure. That would be lovely."

"What movie would you like to watch?" Aro smiled at her.

"I'm not sure. Would a comedy be alright?"

"That would be perfect. Why don't you run down and grab a couple of movies from the rental store and I'll go get some groceries?"

"Ok I'll meet you back here."

Renee sat down on the couch and waited for Aro to return. She'd been gone about thirty minutes. She'd grabbed a couple of movies from the store. The worker suggested three movies and she'd just got them. It'd be a surprise on what they were.

Finally Aro came through the front door. She rushed to greet him and help him with carrying. He refused and told her to sit down at the table.

"So what are we eating?"

Aro smiled. "Steak with mushrooms." He needed to make something that he'd be somewhat able to tolerate. It was meat so at least it'd taste better than if they'd gotten pizza.

"Sounds good." Renee flashed him a genuine smile. "I think I'm going to change into something a little simpler."

"OK," Aro said. "I'll just prepare the food while you change. "Maybe you want to take a shower quick and relax. I can tell you're a little nervous about the date. It might help you calm your nerves."

Renee was startled at first. Was it that obvious that she was nervous? "Uhh ya. I think I'll do that." She went into the bathroom and closed the door. She slipped the dress of and hung it on the back of the door. Without another thought she'd climbed into the shower and let her worries melt away.

She'd put on a pair of sweats and a tank top. Since they were just staying in the house she could probably dress casually. Aro just smiled when he saw her attire. He handed her a plate with steak and mushrooms on it. Her mouth filled with water. It looked so good.

They sat down at the table and Aro waited for her to try it. A smiled graced his lips when she let out a sigh.

"It's so good," she said. "You're a great cook."

Aro took a bite of his own steak. It didn't taste great, but the discomfort would be worth it eventually.

Nothing was really said while they ate. Aro made small talk by asking about her life and Renee just answered. Finally once they were done eating Renee told Aro to go put a movie in. She put the plates in the dishwasher and joined him in the living room.

He was waiting on the couch and the movie was just starting. She sat next to him. Aro sighed and pulled her practically onto his lap. If he was going to get this plan to succeed he had to pretend to be human. His arm curled around her waist and held her close to him.

Towards the end of the movie all seemed forgotten. Aro suddenly leaned down and kissed Renee. One kiss turned into many and he pushed her down into the couch. His hands slowly started to caress her thighs as he continued attacking her mouth. The coolness of his mouth felt exciting and cold against her own warm mouth. Renee let out a soft moan and Aro almost snapped. His self control was almost gone.

Quickly he sat up and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into his touch and relaxed. _I am playing a dangerous game._

**A/N: Someone suggested go to the movies and I thought this would be close enough. I kind of like where this is going now. It's getting more interesting. This is definitely more exciting than I thought it would ever be. They will be more action next chapter. All I will say is that Edward and Bella make their move. :) Reviews are welcome and so are suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok so I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been busy. . I'll try and update more often so don't worry. Also, this chapter was incredibly awkward to write.**

**Chapter 4**

Bella practically crushed the end button as she hung up on her mom. Her mind was in five different places at once. She couldn't decide what her next choice of action was. Right now she couldn't be certain that the Aro her mom was dating was the Aro from the Volturi. If only she could have confirmation on it all.

Edward walked into the room only a few minutes after she'd hung up, because he'd noticed her pacing. "What's wrong?" He furrowed his brow as he watched her walk back and forth at vampire speed.

A ringing noise interrupted both of their concentrations. Edward glanced down at his phone and answered it without hesitation. "What's wrong Alice?"

"I just had a vision, but I'm not sure what it means. I saw Renee, but she had red eyes. Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"I'm not sure what's going on at the moment, so I'll call you back once I find out." Edward closed the phone and turned his attention back to his wife. "Bella, you have to tell me what happened. That was Alice on the phone and she said something quite disturbing."

"That was my mom that I just got off the phone with." Bella bit down on her bottom lip. "She said that she has a date tonight… With a man named Aro."

"Well that explains what Alice said. Now I guess we have to decide what our next course of action will be."

"What did Alice say?"

"Well, she said that she had a vision and in it Renee had red eyes."

Bella let out a snarl. "We have to stop him. We can't allow him to do that to my mom."

"I agree, but we can't act to rash. We don't even know what his intention with Renee is."

"Fine, so let's just watch from afar for now. If he makes a move so do we."

**A/N: That was a short chapter, but I didn't know what else to write. I promise another chapter with lots of Renee and Aro. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So… it's been like two months, but who's counting, hopefully not anyone.**

Chapter 5

Renee watched as Aro walked away. She'd been so glad that the date had gone over smoothly. She was already thinking of their next date and was positively excited for it.

She grabbed her phone and dialed Bella's number.

"What's up mom?" Bella answered the phone very casually, hoping her mom didn't catch on.

"I just had the most wonderful date ever." Renee let the excitement seep through every possible place in her voice.

"What happened to make it so special?"

"He cooked for me and we watched a movie. Hell, I hardly even remember the movie. I don't know what it was even called. I think that I came close to getting some even."

"Cool mom. Hey, Edward and I were hoping that you'd come visit us. We had someone we wanted you to meet."

"Oh god, you had a kid and didn't even tell me?"

"No mom, I didn't have a kid. We just wanted you to come visit. We even got you plane tickets. They should be arriving tomorrow in the mail."

"That's kind of short notice, but I suppose I can come. I'm going to go to bed now, so I'll talk to you when I get there."

"Ok mom, good night."

Renee walked around her kitchen. It was 11 am and she was waiting for the mail to arrive. Finally, the postman walked to the mailbox and carefully placed the mail inside. She immediately stepped outside to retrieve the only item that had been delivered, the letter from Bella.

She pulled out the round trip ticket and smiled. She was looking forward to visiting Bella and Edward, but she feared it'd be a little awkward. They still hadn't been married that long and she was sure that they'd be hanging on each other still. She was afraid that she'd be sitting there awkwardly and have nothing to do.

A ringing noise brought her out of her thoughts. She fished her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hello," came the reply.

"Oh Aro, what's up?" She walked into her kitchen and grabbed her cup of coffee. Casually, she leaned against the counter and waited for him to reply.

"Nothing, I was just wondering what you were up to." His voice came across as flirty and she got the idea that he was actually genuinely interested.

"Actually, I found out that I'm going to be visiting my daughter and her husband. They sent me airplane tickets, so I guess I kind of have to go."

"Oh, how are long are you going to be gone? I'm afraid I'll miss you terribly." Truth was, Aro actually knew that he'd miss her.

Renee bit her lip as an idea formed in her mind. "Hey, I know this is kind of short notice and a crazy request, but would you like to go with me? I'll pay for your ticket of course. It's just, I'm afraid that it'll be awkward if it's just Bella, Edward, and I alone."

There was a long pause on the other end as Aro decided to answer. Renee was about to take the request back, but Aro replied in the positive. "I'll go, but you have to let me pay for my own ticket. It wouldn't be fair to make you pay." Aro smiled in anticipation. He couldn't wait to meet Bella and Edward face to face. He was practically shaking from how excited he was. "When does the plane leave so I know what ticket to get?"

"Uhh let me look." Renee glanced down to her ticket and smiled. "It leaves at 5:00 pm tonight."

"Works for me," he said. "I'll go buy the ticket and pick you up to go to the airport in a little bit, is that alright?"

Renee smiled to herself and replied, "That'd be perfect."

**A/N: The chapter wasn't as long as I was hoping to make it, but next time it will probably be longer. Plus, the next chapter will be Aro meeting the family. *Evil Grin***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Now for the awaited confrontation. Can't wait to see how this turns out!**

Chapter 6

Renee and Aro stood at the airport awkwardly. They'd finally arrived in Seattle and they were waiting for Bella and Edward to pick them up. Aro was busy planning how he was going to greet the two and Renee was nervous about bringing a younger guy to meet them.

A car finally pulled up to the parking lot with a familiar face driving it. Edward was smiling up until he heard the thoughts _Hello Edward. _All the emotions on his face turned to that of surprise and then rage. Aro smiled as he watched Edward talk to Bella really fast, hoping they could sort out the dispute before Renee reached the car.

Renee jumped in the back of the car and waited for Aro to do the same. When they were both seated and buckled up, Edward stepped on the gas and away they went.

"So mom, is this the guy you were telling me about?" Bella shot him a dirty glance through the rearview mirror, but then turned around and smiled.

"Yes, he has been very kind the past few days." Renee smiled a little awkwardly.

Aro's thoughts flew to the date the other night when she said kind and Edward let out a hiss that only a vampire would have been able to hear. He obviously wasn't impressed by what almost happened.

Bella turned to him confused and Edward whispered that it was nothing.

"So how have the lovebirds been?" Renee asked with a giggle.

"We've been fine," Bella answered.

Renee nodded and the car went quiet for a while. Aro took this as an opportunity to cause more trouble. He could tell that Edward was now tuning him out thanks to Bella's wonderful powers, so he seized the opportunity. Casually, he leaned over and nibble on Renee's ear. Her hand flew to her ear right away and her face was as red as a tomato.

A smile graced him lips as he leaned in and planted a kiss right on her lips. Both Bella and Edward let out low growls at this. Edward about slammed on the brakes when he took notice of what was going on and Bella about grabbed Aro and ripped him to shreds.

Aro licked Renee's lips as he pulled away. Then he turned to Bella and Edward with a smug look on his face.

Renee leaned over and whispered in his ear, "What was that for?"

Aro smiled mischievously and replied, "I was just making it known what's mine."

Renee then got ideas of her own. She leaned over and bit down on Aro's own ear. He let out a startled noise. Never in a million years would he have believed that she would have done that.

The war was on he thought. Carefully, he snaked his arm around her waist and then ran his fingers back and forth. Renee bit her lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. Aro started tickling her more and she lost herself. She burst out laughing and tried to remove Aro's hands.

"Looks like someone's a little more lovey-dovey than us." Edward watched as his words hit them. Renee blush and Aro just sat there blank expression on his face.

Aro looked like he was about to do something bad again, but Renee leaned over and said, "If you behave I'll give you a reward tonight."

Aro didn't reply. His reward was the absolutely shocked look on Edward and Bella's face. This was going to be a fun ride.

**A/N: How was that? A great introduction I think. Personally, I'm actually excited to write the next chapter, but homework might prevent that. I hope to make the next chapter longer so please be patient.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I think I've been spoiling you guys! I've updated more than usual as of late. XD Well, have fun.**

Chapter 7

They endured the agonizing ride all the way back to Forks. After Renée told Aro about his reward, no one had really talked.

Upon arrival at the Cullen house, everyone was waiting outside for them. Aro smiled as most of them took in the sight of him. Carlisle remained emotionless and a growl escaped a few others' lips. They were not happy to have an extra guest.

"Hello," Renée greeted. She walked over and gave everyone hugs while Aro just stayed close behind her.

"How lovely to see you again," Carlisle said. He then stepped forward and offered his hand to Aro, who took it without hesitation. A flood a memories hit him, but none that were important. "Why don't we go inside and get you guys settled in?"

Renée and Aro nodded and followed them into the house. Most of them split off into their own parts of the house while Carlisle led them to their room. He was planning on putting them in one room!

"Here we are. I'll let you guys get settled in. I'm sure you can find your way back to the living room." Renée nodded and Carlisle headed back to the living room.

"So," Renée said nervously. "Which side of the bed do you want?"

"Left," he said casually. The right had windows so if the sun decided to shine through them, it wouldn't catch him off-guard.

Renée nodded and proceeded to put her stuff in the dresser. She stopped halfway through and said, "Aren't you going to put your stuff away?"

"Oh," he said. His mind had been on other thoughts, places they shouldn't be. He was starting to wonder how her blood would taste and even what she'd look like as a vampire.

He grabbed the few articles of clothing that he'd brought and set the bag on top of a high shelf in the room. It was filled with blood bags. It wasn't how he preferred to feed, but he didn't want to get himself kicked out of the Cullen house before he could even have any fun.

"Ready to go?" Renée asked.

"Yes," he said smiling down at her.

Renée led them out of the room. She remembered where the living room was, because of the wedding. The whole layout of the house was in her memory. When they entered the room, everyone was arguing in hushed tones. Aro let out a mental hiss as he realized what they were going to do.

Edward turned to him with a knowing smile. He was reading Aro's thoughts again. He looked like he was going to say something to Aro, but he was cut off by Bella. "Mom, I think we need to talk."

"Well, ok then. What is it that you need?" Renée sat down on the last remaining chair, while Aro hovered behind her, his hands on her shoulder possessively. It was a motion that he didn't even realize that he'd made.

"Do you believe in vampires?" Carlisle said. He couldn't let Bella explain this all by herself.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "I think there's a possibility they exist, but I couldn't be sure."

"Renée," Edward started. "They are real."

"And how do you know this?" she asked. "You're not going to say you are vampire, are you?"

No one in the room answered at that moment. They all waited to see what Renée would say.

"Oh," she said quietly. She didn't know what to so, so she just sat there quietly. Her eyes wandered to Bella and she finally took notice of the changes in her. Aro's hands tightened their grip, but Renée didn't notice.

"Mom, I know this is a lot, but there's someone I want you to meet." Bella motioned for Carlisle to let Renesmee in.

The probably verge of teenage kid ran into the room and stopped right in front of her grandmother. Aro stared from his position at the child. It had taken notice of him and apparently didn't care for him.

"Grandma," she whispered as she stared at Renée.

"Oh my!" Renée was positively shocked at the adorable child that stood before her. "Bella, when did you?"

"I'll explain later," she said. "For now, catch up with the grandchild you never met before."

Renée stared at the child unsure of what to do. "Hello, what's your name?" Renée asked.

"Renesmee," she replied sweetly. Slowly, she reached her hand out to touch Renée.

Aro braced himself as Renesmee touched what he proclaimed as his. Soon the memories of what went down two years ago would hit her and he was afraid of what they'd mean. His cover was going to be blown sooner than he'd expected.

Renée's eyes widened as she processed everything. Renesmee let go of Renée and backed away. Slowly, Renée's eyes turned towards Aro and he knew what was coming next.

"You," she said shakily. "You are one of them."

**A/N: Maybe that was a little soon to let the cat out of the bag, but I wanted to see where this was going. I just wrote whatever felt right and that's what felt right to me, so that's what you ended up with. So... who's ready to find out what happens next?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella had already thrown up a shield so that Edward could give them some privacy. Right now they didn't want to get in the middle of the fight that they were certain would follow.

"Aro," Renee said. "I think we need to talk." Renee rose off the couch and moved to head outside. Aro quickly followed. "Now, I want you to take me somewhere that they can't hear us, especially if I start yelling."

"Sure," Aro said. "Get on my back and hold on tight." Renee walked over and jumped up on Aro's back.

They took off and Renee was amazed. She's seen the memories of Renesme running with Bella and Jacob, but experiencing it yourself was so much different. The wind rushing by felt so good on her skin until she started to feel cold. A shiver ran down her spine and they came to an abrupt stop.

She jumped off Aro and got ready to scold him, but something surprising happened. He took off this jacket and wrapped it around her. She was sure that he would probably be blushing if he were human.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "Now, when the fuck were you planning on telling me this?"

Aro bit his lip. "Well, I hadn't thought that far ahead," he admitted truthfully. Something far off caught his attention. He could smell Bella, Carlisle, and Esme. They were listening in on their conversation.

"How do I know that you didn't concoct this plan to get some sick sort of revenge on Bella and Edward?" Her voice was starting to get louder and angrier.

"I did at first, but I don't want that anymore." Aro was trying to convince her. His voice even sounded like he was pleading.

"You seem so good at lying, how can I believe you?"

"Because I love you!" he shouted as loud as he could. It wasn't until seconds later that he registered what he's said. He couldn't say her regretted it though.

"I dot believe you," Renée said.

"Fine," Aro said. He took a deep breath and ran away. It didn't matter to him that he was taking the cowards way out. Right now he couldn't deal with anything. He's practically put his heart out there and he'd had it returned in pieces.

Renée just stood there, unsure what to say. She's been so hot headed that she wasn't thinking straight. When Aro said that he loved her she didn't believe him, but she regretted not believing as soon as she threw his heart away. It was then that she'd realized that he had been being sincere.

Bella emerged from the bushes and tried to hug her mom. Renée just pushed her away and walked towards the house. No one bothered her on the walk back, but they made sure to keep an eye on her. She trudged into the Cullen house and went straight to the bedroom she was supposed to share with Aro.

He'd left his stuff there so he had to come back eventually and she would wait for him. Another wave of emotion hit her as she realized that all of his stuff was gone. All that was left was a note.

"Dear Renée,

I just wanted to tell you that, even if you didn't believe me, I still love you. I'm sorry that I hurt you and that I came to care for you. Don't worry, this is goodbye. These are my last words to you: live and die.

Aro"

Bella and Edward sat in the kitchen. Bella was about to tell him what happened, but he wouldn't let her.

"I heard what happened," he said. "I also heard what Aro was thinking. I can't believe it, but I actually feel sorry for the poor bastard."

"What was he thinking?" Bella asked. Carlisle and Esme were both sitting down, waiting to hear this.

"He was thinking that he really did love her. When he said it, he was thinking about how relieved he was. But, he soon regretted ever saying it." Edward stared at the table, trying to think of nothing. "He stopped at the house and got his stuff. Before leaving he stopped to talk to me. He shook my hand and told me that his plan was to extract revenge, but it backfired and he felt no regrets leaving this place. Maybe I would have believed him, but his thoughts were telling me otherwise."

No one said anything after that. Bella had put up a barrier so that everyone could be alone with their thoughts. That day, not much talking was done.

A/N: Aww poor Aro :( maybe things will look up for him next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Renée sat on couch playing with Renesme. That's all she'd been doing. The only thing keeping her there was the fact that she was getting to play with her grandchild.

Bella walked into the room and frowned. "Mom," she said. "I've got an idea for something you can do to take your mind off of thing."

She tipped her head to the side and stared blankly at her daughter. "What?" she asked.

"Edward and I are going to send you on a vacation. It's to Volterra, Italy. Our friend is going to pick you up there." Renée smiled and her daughter.

"It's not filled with spooky vampires, is it?" Renée teased.

"There is my kind there, but I'm sure they won't bother you. Just remember not to talk to strangers." Bella smiled brightly hoping Renée would go along with it.

"Fine," she said after a few seconds. "You guys are doing way too much for me though. How can you afford all this?"

"Well, when humans turn vampire, they have a chance of getting special powers. Alice has the power to predict the future, which comes in handy when it comes to the stock market. Plus, we don't eat so all the money is saved."

"Hmm." Renée tilted her head slightly. "Do all of you have powers?"

"No. It's only Jasper, Alice, Edward, Renesme, and I." Bella was really hoping the next question wasn't what she thought it would be.

"What are all of your guys' powers?" Renée sat forward excitedly.

"Well, Jasper can sort of control emotions. My ability is to shield people's minds. Like Edward can read minds, but I'm able to make it so he can't." She paused a moment before adding, "You obviously know what Renesme's power is."

Renée was going to make a comment on Renesme's power, but changed her mind. "Was Edward reading my mind?" She stared in horror at her daughter.

"Most of the time I was shielding you, but I let him read Aro's mind a couple of times." Renée kind of cocked her head, but didn't comment.

"When am I leaving?" Renée asked.

"You should be leaving now if you want to make your flight," Bella announced, suddenly remembering that she was supposed to be sending her away.

A/N: for the reason that I don't know how flying or getting there works, we're skipping right to Volterra. ~ Sorry I guess.

Renée got out of the car and waited for Robert to hurry up. He was a nice guy she decided on the way. The thing she'd noticed right away was that he was a vampire. Now that she'd seen one, it was easy to tell them apart from everyday people. His eyes were a reddish golden color which confused her, but she didn't bother to ask.

They walked up to the hotel and walked inside. Robert had taken care of all arrangements from what she'd been told. Robert walked past check-in, so she assumed he already had a key. He opened a door and went in, not bothering to say anything.

"A one bed?" Renée questioned as the door closed behind her.

"Vampires don't sleep," he commented and he sat down in a chair.

"Interesting, I guess," Renée mumbled. "So, what are we going to do?" It was fairly early in the morning, but she was exhausted.

"You can go to bed. I have some running to do." Robert continued sitting.

"Can I have a little privacy?" Renée asked, slightly blushing.

"Sure," Robert replied as he stood. "I'll be back around sun down." He walked to the door an left.

Renée settled down on the bed and breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes fluttered open and shut for a while before finally closing. Renée sighed as she fell into a deep sleep.

Renée walked down a narrow pathway, not bothering to pay attention to where she was going. Footsteps echoed behind her, yet she paid no attention to them. Finally, she came upon a forest and entered it without an ounce of fear.

She walked a good amount of time. The whole way, softly singing a song of love. Suddenly, she stopped and turned on her heel to look behind her, which turned out to nothing.

"I know you're there," she announced as she practically had a stare down with the trees. "Aro, you can come out now."

Slowly, a cloaked figure emerged from the shadows. It's face was hidden by darkness.

"Aro, I know it's you," Renée insisted.

Suddenly, the figure cocked its head, the hood falling off them. The dark, almost black, eyes of Aro met Renée's own.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in barely a whisper.

The figure didn't answer as it slowly moved towards her. She didn't move and let it approach her. Aro's hands gripped her shoulders and he leaned down to nuzzle his nose on her neckline.

"What are you," she began, but the feeling of something sharp piercing her neck stopped her. Renée let out a startled cry.

She sat straight up in bed, sweat dripping down her face. Robert sat silently in a corner watching her as if expecting something.

"Hey, Robert, want to play a card game?" Renée have him a weak smile.

"Sure," he replied.

Renée got out of bed and went to make coffee. She grabbed a cup and sat down. It was going to be a long time till sundown.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry about the past few chapters. I don't write as much when I type on my iPod and there's bound to be more mistakes with grammar, so just hang in there. I'm not sure where this fan fiction is going anymore. Hopefully, I'll get in a couple more chapters before it ends. Anyways, here's the chapter.

Chapter 10

The sun finally set, and they were allowed to roam freely throughout the city. Robert led Renée down towards the center of the city, showing off its beauty.

"All these buildings are beautiful," Renée whispered. She watched Robert as he walked, making sure to follow closely.

"Renée," Robert said as he stopped suddenly, turning towards her. "Do you love Aro?"

Renée could feel herself redden under the moonlight. "I don't know what I feel for him."

"Do you want to find out?" Robert asked.

Renée was speechless, but managed a short nod. It wasn't an everyday chance.

"Good," he replied. "We'll go get you a dress then."

He took off walking once more, leaving Renée follow quickly. They strolled down a couple of streets before finding the shop with its light still on. Robert entered it without even thinking.

Renée was surprised when she stepped inside the building. It was really nice. It was decorated in red and gold. A quick look around made it painfully obvious that it was a dress shop. Dressed of all colors lined the walls.

"There you are," a woman shouted from across the room. Renée jumped slightly, finally taking notice of her presence.

The woman was short and old. Her grey hair sat in a bun upon her head. She wore a dress herself, but not as grand as the ones she sold.

"Is this the woman?" she asked as she began to judge Renée's figure. Robert nodded and she said, "She's mighty fine. Shame you can't have her for yourself."

Renée blushed while Robert sat there horrified. "Mother!" he shouted. "I'm sorry Renée."

"It's fine. I understand her. I am a mother." Renée gave him a smile.

"I think I have a good dress for you. It's plain and yet sexy." The woman turned away and began searching through the dresses, muttering to herself. "Aha!" she shouted as she pulled a dress from the rack. "Try this on in there," she said, handing Renée the dress and pointing to a door.

Renée nodded and went into the small room. When inside, she finally took the time to examine the dress. It was definitely daring. It was red silk with a small shimmer of sparkles in it. The skirt came down to probably her knees, or so she was hoping. It was strapless Renée noticed, but them saw that the woman had put in a strapless bra too.

She quickly got dressed and looked in the mirror. A small gasp escaped her lips. She wasn't one that was obsessed with looks, but she determined that she would do herself.

As she emerged from the room, she could hear Robert whistle. The woman smiled kindly and practically jumped up an down.

"Aro's a lucky man," Robert said as he inspected her.

"Hopefully," Renée whispered to herself.

"Shoes!" the old woman exclaimed. She ran behind the counter and grabbed shoes, which she handed to Renée. "Put these on."

Renée took the shoes an slipped them on. They made her feel taller by a lot.

"Put this on too," Robert said as he handed her a mask. Renée took it and slipped on the golden mask. "We're going to be go to a masquerade party and Aro will just so happen to be there." Renée stared a minute. "Follow my lead and by the end of the night, you'll be with Aro."

Renée just smiled in reply. Robert led her out of the shop. They walked quietly down the streets, passing dark houses. It was a warm night surprisingly, so Renée didn't complain.

Robert too a quick left and entered into a building. He glanced at Renée and said, "We will go down a flight of stairs. There will be a small room where we can register ourselves and let them know we're here. Then, we enter the main underground area." Robert explained.

"I'm scared," Renée mumbled.

"Don't be," Robert replied, giving her a hug. "Although, I have to warn you. This is a vampire party, so there will be blood drinking. Most people here have blood sacrifices with them. That's what you're going to pretend to be. Snuggle up to arm the whole time and you should be pretty convincing."

Renée nodded and wrapped her arm around Robert's possessively. "Very good," he commented. "Let's go."

They walked down the steps and into a small room. Two humans sat at a desk taking names and writing them down.

"Hello, sir. Can we please have your names?" They greeted as Robert and Renée approached them.

"Robert Raven and this is my human Renée." He gave them a charming smile an they practically melted.

"You guys are checked in." They gave them a sweet smile.

"Ready?" he asked as they walked up to the doors.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied and he opened the doors.

A/N: I was trying to give this chapter some length, but I also wanted to end it exactly where I did so it was a little hard.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello everyone! I've been pretty excited to write thus chapter, so we'll see how it goes.

Chapter 11

The noise hit them as the door swung open. People were scattered throughout the room in various places and were talking up a storm. All vampires were dressed in grand attire and their humans were adorned in practically nothing.

Renée blushed slightly as Robert led her around the room. She could tell he was looking for someone and the look on his face told her that he spotted them.

"Follow closely," he said and led her through the maze of people. They arrived on the other side of the room and Robert casually approached the group.

"Hello there, Robert," the eldest one of the group greeted. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." The man looked over at Renée and whistled. "Boy, you got quite a catch. I see you like them older now."

Robert rolled his eyes slightly. "Renée, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Renée." She gave Jackson a warm smile.

"No fair!" someone in the group shouted. "Introduce us."

"Fine, just calm down." Robert sighed and pointed to a blonde haired girl with red eyes. "This is Charlotte." He then pointed to a tall guy with black hair. "This is Richard and his twin brother, Toby." Renée politely smiled and shook hands with them.

"She smells delectable," Toby murmured, licking his lips.

"Too bad. You can't touch." Robert sent him a glare that fit his reply.

"Why not?" Charlotte whined. "I've always wanted to try an orgy." Her eyes hungrily scrutinized Renée's body.

Renée wrapped her arms tightly around Robert's arm and hoped he would say something. "Charlotte, I'm here to do something very important, which means none of you can touch Renée." Try huffed impatiently. Robert ignored them and turned to Renée to give her attention. "Would you like to have something to drink?"

"I would love that," she purred.

Robert led her away from the group of people and to a table. It held and assortment of food and wine. Robert carefully selected a cup of wine and handed it to her.

"This shouldn't get you terribly drunk. It's a special mix that only effects vampires when they drink your blood." He offered her a toothy grin.

She smiled back and sipped the liquid. It was sweet, but not sickeningly so. She found herself enjoying the taste as she sipped it.

"Are you ready for the show?" Robert asked, glancing at the stage.

She sent him a confused glance, but he ignored it. He led her to the back of the room and they sat down at a table. A couple other people sat there with them, but they were preoccupied with what was happening on stage.

The lights dimmed slightly and the stage was the brightest thing in the room. Three people walked out into stage. The first two, Renée didn't recognize, but the last was undoubtably Aro. Their eyes were turned to the audience, but luckily Aro didn't spot her. Marcus smiled in recognition as he took notice of the older woman, but didn't mention anything to Aro.

"Thank you guys for attending the party tonight," Aro greeted the crowd. "Before we have a chance to greet you and before you get to go to your rooms, we'll have some entertainment. I believe the lovely Charlotte has prepared to sung for us." The crowd cheered and the girl they'd talked to earlier jumped up on stage. She ran straight to Aro and wrapped her arms around him, skin touching Renée realized.

If Aro had seen that she was there, he did a good job of hiding it. Gracefully, the trio climbed off stage and into the crowd as the music began to play.

Aro turned to his companions and asked, "Where is she?"

Marcus snickered, giving away that he knew. "Towards the back. She's with Robert."

Aro cocked an eyebrow at this. "That Robert?" He asked. Marcus nodded and Aro cussed under his breath. He took off into the crowd to find Renée.

After about a minute of looking, he spotted them in the back talking. He approached them, not caring about how he looked to his guests.

"Hello Robert," he greeted. Both Renée and Robert looked slightly startled to see him. "I see you've brought an interesting human with you."

"Isn't she a gem?" Robert asked as he wrapped his arm around Renée's shoulder. She leaned in trying to play the part, but it just looked awkward.

"Renée," Aro said. "You already humiliated me once quite recently. If you're not here for some more important reason, then please leave." Aro stared blankly at her.

Renée nibbled on her lower lip slightly. Now was the big moment. "Is there someplace we can talk about this quietly?"

"Follow me then," Aro replied and turned away.

Renée turned and exchanged winks with Robert before following Aro closely. They walked straight out of them room and down a hall. An awkward silence had settled over them and neither of them had the courage to break it. Aro turned sharply into a room, which looked a hell of a lot like a bedroom.

After shutting the door, Aro turned, and then asked, "Why were you with Robert?" He spoke each word with a certain kind of disgust.

"Cause he picked me up from the airport?" Renée answered.

"Why were you at the airport?" Aro asked, his curiosity growing. His eyes traveled up and down Renée's frame. Oh, how he missed that sight.

Renée noticed Aro staring and blushed slightly. "Well, it was something really cute actually." Renée approached Aro, feeling a little bolder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you."

Aro smiled deviously and spun her around to push her down on a couch. She laid on her back as he towered over her. His hands by her head and his knees by her waist. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed her sensually on the lips, biting and teasing. His hands caressed her hips gently.

"If I wasn't afraid of killing you, I'd totally sleep with you right now," Aro hissed.

"Right now, I really couldn't care whether or not I died," Renée said. She stared up at Aro, pleading with him.

"Well," he started, "Do you want to take the chance of pregnancy?" He thought it was a valid point on his part. Renée blushed slightly and didn't reply. "Wait, you want children?" Aro was absolutely shocked. He understood quite well that older womb usually didn't have children, so he just assumed that Renée wouldn't want any.

"I didn't say that I didn't want children." Renée was trying desperately to get out of this situation.

Aro leaned off of her and stood up, leaving her confused. "We will talk about this when we get to Forks," Aro said. "We're leaving immediately." Renée stood up in a hurry and straightened her clothes out. "Ready?" He asked as he stretched his hand for her to take.

"Let's go," she said as she took his hand.

A/N: Well... Ok I got nothing. Please leave a review.


End file.
